Enquête conjointe
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Gibbs appelle à l’aide les agents du FBI, pour une enquête apparemment simple… De vieux démons réapparaissent pour tout le monde. Que se passetil ? Crossover avec FBI portés disparus


**ENQUETE CONJOINTE**

_Gibbs appelle à l'aide les agents du FBI, pour une enquête apparemment simple… De vieux démons réapparaissent pour tout le monde. Que se passe-t-il ? _

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni le concept de cette série… Je fais cela gratuitement… Etc, vous connaissez la musique !

CHAPITRE 1 : Une drôle de rencontre…

**New-York, 8h15**

**Bureaux du FBI**

Le soleil tentait, sans succès, de faire une brève apparition entre les nuages gris. Ce n'était que le mois d'octobre mais les températures avaient déjà beaucoup baissé. La rue grouillait de vie, des enfants couraient entre les flaques, sac au dos et des taxis passaient en trombe éclaboussant des piétons pressés.

Au sommet de la tour abritant les locaux du FBI, une jeune femme appuya son front contre la vitre froide et frissonna. De longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage ovale, dans lequel brillaient deux yeux noirs.

« Salut, Sam ! Alors, tu te lamentes encore sur le mauvais temps ? » La silhouette de la jeune femme sursauta à la vue de l'arrivant : un jeune homme brun aux yeux pétillants de malice.

« Danny ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !

-Tu le connais, c'est la discrétion incarnée, rit un second jeune homme qui entrait dans le bureau à son tour. Blond, visage aux traits fins, il sourit tendrement à sa collègue : « Tu t'ennuies ?

-Non, pas du tout, bon un peu » avoua-t-elle devant le sourire sceptique de son ami, Martin.

Un troisième homme apparut dans le bureau, la quarantaine et l'air fatigué. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes agents :

«- Qui s'ennuie ici ?

-Sam, lança Danny

-Merci, Danny, grinça cette dernière. Non, c'est simplement que cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'on met à jour de la paperasserie et…

- Et tu t'ennuies ! Mais c'est ton jour de chance, le vôtre aussi d'ailleurs, les garçons. »

Le trio lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« -Je viens de recevoir un appel du NCIS, de l'Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs

-Le NCIS, La police des Marines ?

-Eux-mêmes ! Ils ont besoin d'aide car une unité des Marines manquait à l'appel ce matin. Nous sommes donc « invités » à Washington, pour leur prêter main forte.

-Qui, nous ?

-Nous quatre. Vivian n'a pas encore le droit de voyager, elle va donc assurer la permanence. Préparez vos affaires, nous partons dans trois heures. Rendez-vous à l'aéroport. »

**Aéroport de New-York, 12h00**

Danny et Martin regardaient le jet privé se poser sur le tarmac, d'un air émerveillé de petits garçons. Jack, lui, faisait les cent pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Elle va arriver. Ah tiens, justement, la voilà ! Dit Martin en apercevant la silhouette familière se diriger vers eux.

« Nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Les Marines sont très à cheval sur la ponctualité, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Samantha.

-Mais moi aussi, regarde, je suis à l'heure : il est midi pile ! »

Le petit groupe prit place dans le superbe appareil. Fauteuils en cuir, écrans géants, mini-bar et équipement dernier cri…

« Woaow , siffla Danny, vous pensez qu'il y une belle hôtesse de l'air ?»

Le vol se déroula tranquillement et une heure plus tard le jet amorçait une descente lente sur Washington. Là, une voiture du NCIS les attendait pour les conduire aux bureaux.

**Washington, 13h00**

**Bureaux du NCIS**

Entrant dans le bâtiment, Jack montra sa carte aux agents de sécurité : « Agent Jack Malone et les Agents Spade, Fitzgerald et Taylor.

-Gibbs vous attend. C'est au second »

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, un peu inquiets : l'accueil n'était pas très chaleureux !

« Jack, tu le connais, toi, ce Gibbs ?

-Un ancien Marine. Très brillant, un électron libre. C'est tout ce que l'on m'a dit à son sujet.

-Un Marine, soupira Samantha. Et bien, on ne va pas s'amuser… »

A peine avait-elle achevée sa phrase que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, offrant un spectacle ahurissant.

Un jeune blond, souriait d'un air entendu à la jeune femme, assise en face de lui. Tous deux étaient en plein déjeuner.

« Vois-tu Kate, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je ne fais pas tout ce que m'ordonne Gibbs, les yeux fermés !

-Tu ferais mieux… Cela t'éviterait de faire des bourdes !

-Excuse-moi, mais Gibbs aussi fait des erreurs… Enfin, l'amour rend aveugle !

-TONY, rugit la brunette avant de lui lancer une crevette.

Ce dernier esquiva et rétorqua avec une frite. Rapidement, la bataille dégénéra et la nourriture volait de bureau en bureau dans le rire. Se sentant en terrain glissant, Jack s'avança lentement en se raclant la gorge. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bonjour, Agent Malone du FBI. Et voici les Agents Spade, Fitzgerald et Taylor.

-Bonjour, je suis Kate, Agent Caitlin Todd et cet idiot, c'est l'Agent Anthony DiNozzo»

En pleine contemplation devant Samantha, Tony ne réagit pas à l'insulte. Remarquant le regard du jeune homme sur Sam, Martin fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha, de son amie.

Danny, quant à lui, semblait tombé sous le charme de Kate et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Est-ce que l'Agent Gibbs est là ?

-Bien sûr, il vous attend en bas. Je vais vous y conduire. »

Kate lança un coup de poing dans le ventre de son collègue pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

« Eh ça ne va pas non ? cria-t-il en se pliant en deux

-Quand tu auras ôté ce sourire crétin de tes lèvres, tu te joindras peut-être à nous.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Un scrabble ! Trépigna Kate. Mais non, pour aller rejoindre Gibbs !

-Je vous suis » dit-il sans lâcher Samantha des yeux.

Kate les entraîna vers l'ascenseur, puis les guida jusqu'à la morgue dont elle ouvrit la porte doucement. Un homme était penché sur un puzzle assez spécial.

« Ducky ! Appela la jeune agent du NCIS. Ce sont les agents du FBI. Nous cherchons Gibbs, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par… » Apercevant ce qui se trouvait sur la table d'opération, elle s'interrompit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-ça, ma chère Caitlin, c'est un Marine qui a voulu traverser un champ de mine. C'est spectaculaire ; cela me rappelle, 1934, lors de mes études de médecine…

-Merci, Ducky ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Gibbs par hasard ? Coupa Tony

-Casier 152, mon cher Anthony »

Les agents du FBI qui pâlissaient à vue d'œil, virent Tony se diriger vers un des casiers de la morgue. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte

« Gibbs… Le FBI.

-Je sais, DiNozzo. Sors-moi de là ! » Tony tira le plateau et tous purent voir un homme séduisant, d'une cinquantaine d'années. L'homme se leva et se tourna vers Kate.

« Gibbs, voici l'Agent Jack Malone et ses coéquipiers Spade, Fitzgerald et Taylor.

-Bien, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail. DINOZZO, hurla-t-il en le frappant dans la nuque.

-Gibbs… pourquoi t'en prends-tu à moi ?

-Pour te remettre les yeux en face des trous ! »

« Voilà, ce matin, nous avons retrouvé l'USS Tempest, vide de son équipage.

- L'USS Tempest ?

- Le bateau des gardes-côtes, précisa Kate. Des Marines étaient à son bord pour une mission d'entraînement.

-Ce navire devait rentrer au port, ce matin mais il n'est jamais revenu. On a essayé d'établir un contact radio mais personne n'a répondu, un avion est allé voir ce qui se passait : plus personne !

-Où est-il exactement ?

- 85° 67° 8°, Ici. » Kate posa son doigt sur la carte. « Le Triangle des Bermudes ».

-Vous croyez que … Commença Jack

-Gibbs ne croit en rien. Il est comme St Thomas, il ne croit que ce qu'il voit ! Rit Tony.

-Ce que je vois, DiNozzo, c'est que cela fait un jour que 36 Marines ont disparu ! Personne ne les a vus physiquement depuis deux mois. » Il se tourna vers Samantha en souriant.

« Vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre de vous ennuyer, Agent Spade » lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Martin, Jack et Danny échangèrent un regard surpris. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir ce qui s'était dit, il y a des heures à des kilomètres ?

Kate et Tony, quant à eux, riaient. « Sacré Gibbs ! Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! »

-Comment savait-il ?

Tony lui fit son plus beau sourire. « Gibbs sait tout. Abby dit qu'il est comme le père Noël, quoique tu fasses, il est au courant ! La règle de survie est de ne jamais essayer de lui mentir.

-Et là où est-il parti ?

-Oh ! Sûrement chercher du café. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Gibbs réapparut un gobelet à la main et suivi par un jeune agent chargé d'un plateau de cafés.

« DiNozzo, Kate vous vous êtes encore battus avec de la nourriture. Ramassez-moi tout cela immédiatement ou la prochaine fois que je vous verrai, Ducky sera en train de vous reconstituer ! ». Les deux jeunes gens s'empressèrent d'obéir. Voyant que Gibbs avait le dos tourné, Tony fit signe au jeune agent au plateau, de ramasser ses frites à sa place.

« TONY ! Tu ramasses tes frites toi-même ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Gibbs ! » A côté de lui, tous les agents du FBI, retenaient un éclat de rire.

« Agent Malone. Voici le dossier.

- Appelez-moi Jack

-McGee va vous montrer vos bureaux.

-Tout de suite, Mr, euh, Gibbs », bafouilla le jeune homme après avoir posé ses cafés.

Passant près de Kate, Danny lui sourit en murmurant « Courage, Cendrillon ! ».

« Voilà Mr, ce sont les bureaux. J'ai connecté les ordinateurs au réseau du FBI, je… J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile…

-Très bien. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir un grand tableau blanc ?

-Je, j'y vais tout de suite, Mr ! »

Jack sourit en regardant l'agent partir en courant. Il saisit le dossier, et commença à en faire part à son équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'étaient pas très avancés : tout semblait normal. Rien qui ne puisse justifier une telle disparition.

McGee entra dans le bureau, se débattant avec un tableau. Tony le regardait en riant, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide. Quand il se tourna vers Samantha pour voir si elle riait aussi, celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir et se leva pour aider McGee.

« Merci, Madame, rougit-il. Est-ce que ce tableau vous convient ?

-Il est parfait. Merci. »

CHAPITRE 2 : Une sortie agitée ! 

Gibbs passa en trombe devant eux : « On y va ! Tony sort la voiture !

-Où ça ? demanda Kate en se précipitant vers son bureau pour ramasser ses affaires.

-Norfolk

-pourquoi ? Kate, Tony et McGee courraient derrière Gibbs. Surpris, Jack et ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas bougé, s'en apercevant Kate se retourna et leur fit signe de la suivre « dépêchez-vous », murmura-t-elle.

« Nous avons une navette qui y décolle dans un quart d'heure pour nous conduire sur le bateau »

**Sur une petite route dans une camionnette : **

La voiture roulait à vive allure dans un petit chemin plein de bosses. Pour l'occasion Gibbs avait pris une camionnette et il slalomait entre les quelques véhicules croisés sur son chemin.

« Gibbs…Supplia Kate, cramponnée à son siège, ralenti je t'en supplie.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Tony, il ne va pas s'enfuir. Tu vas finir par nous tuer.

-d'accord, tu nous hais, repris la jeune femme, mais eux ils ne t'ont rien fait ». Elle montra les agents du FBI, ballottés à l'arrière du fourgon, verts de peur. Sam avait enfoncé ses ongles dans le bras de Martin, qui tentait de se retenir de tomber.

« Encore un mot et je passe la quatrième !

-Il plaisante, fit Tony en se retournant vers Jack. Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas, Gibbs ? »

Pour toute réponse celui-ci freina brusquement, envoyant les agents valser dans le fond du véhicule. Les jambes tremblantes chacun s'extrayait lentement.

« Mon dieu ! Soupira Danny, Est-ce qu'il conduit toujours comme ça ou est ce une sorte de test ?

-Non, c'est son style de conduite. On s'y fait ». Le rassura Kate. Elle se tourna vers Samantha, toujours accrochée au bras de Martin : « Ca va aller ? » Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, celle-ci hocha la tête.

« KATE », La voix de Gibbs retentit.

« J'arrive » Elle se précipita vers son supérieur, avant de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une tenue d'aviation. Elle leur tendit des tenues similaires « Tenez, enfilez cela rapidement, Gibbs s'impatiente.

-Cette tenue vous va à ravir, Caitlin, sourit Danny. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi seyante sur moi !

-Je n'en doute pas une minute. Dès que vous êtes prêts rejoignez nous devant l'avion » A ces mots elle leur désigna un petit avion.

« Vous appelez cela un avion ? Je préférai le jet de ce matin ! »

Bientôt, Jack et son équipe rejoignaient les agents du NCIS devant l'appareil. Martin poussait tendrement une Samantha, tremblante qui répétait qu'elle ne pouvait pas monter dans cet engin.

« Mais si, Kate l'a déjà fait. C'est sans danger. Et puis je serai là.

-Merci, mais je préférerai un parachute. Pourquoi on n'en a pas d'ailleurs ?

-C'est inutile, l'avion vole trop bas. Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ouvrir. » C'était Gibbs qui passait en souriant.

« N'ayez pas peur, Sam, je vous tiendrai la main », murmura Tony. Martin bouillait de rage et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit sa collègue décliner l'offre sèchement.

« En tout cas, Caitlin, sachez que si je ne survis pas je regretterai votre sourire, dit Danny

-Vous survivrez, j'y veille personnellement » Rougit-elle.

« DINOZZO ! Si tu n'est pas monté dans la seconde tu es viré ! » Rugit Gibbs. Tony se hâta vers l'appareil, suivi de toute la troupe.

**Quelque part en mer, 14h30**

**Porte-avion Abraham Lincolm**

A peine 10 minutes après, l'avion les déposait avec grand fracas sur le bateau. Gibbs se retourna pour évaluer les dégâts.

Tony souriait comme si il venait de faire un tour de ces manèges épouvantables des fêtes foraines. Kate lui adressait une grimace trahissant la peur qu'elle avait eu, elle se pencha vers Danny qui gardait les yeux fermés : « On y est !

-Ou cela ? Au Paradis ? Etes-vous un ange ?

-Je ne sais pas si je suis un ange mais eux ont plutôt l'air d'avoir traversé les enfers, répondit-elle en désignant McGee, Martin et Samantha. Pendant que Tony secouait McGee « Alors le bleu on a le mal de l'air ? », Jack se tourna vers Sam et Martin : « Tout va bien vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

-Je ne remonterai plus jamais là-dedans, grogna Martin en se levant.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais il faudra bien rentrer !

-Je rentre à la nage. »

Gibbs faisait visiter les lieux à Jack, suivi par McGee et Tony. La seconde équipe, guidée par Kate arpentait les ponts supérieurs. Jack se rendit soudainement compte que depuis ce matin il n'avait pas cessé d'obéir aux ordres de l'agent Gibbs. Lui qui n'obéissait à aucune règle ! Il faut dire que Gibbs a vraiment un don, il est très intimidant. Pourtant il n'en abuse pas. Ses agents sont épanouis, ils font du bon boulot dans une ambiance détendue.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il s'aperçut que Gibbs expliquait le fonctionnement du bateau, le traversant avec une aisance dénotant une grande habitude.

Pendant ce temps, Kate faisait la même chose, tentant de ne pas se perdre sous les regards admiratifs des ses nouveaux collègues.

« Comment faites vous ?

-Oh et bien il suffit de comprendre le principe des numéros. Ce n'est pas très compliqué… En fait si ! C'est un véritable labyrinthe. Mais ce n'est rien comparé aux portes avions... Maintenant essayons de retrouver les autres. »

Ceux-ci les attendaient dans les cuisines, où Gibbs avait réussi à trouver du café.

« Alors ça y est tu a retrouvé ta drogue favorite, lança Kate

-Tu en veux ?

-oh non ! Je le connais ton café, après je ne pourrais plus dormir.

-Cela ne déplairait pas forcement à tout le monde, ajouta Tony avec un sourire entendu.

-Bon, un avion arrivera dans l'après-midi avec la police scientifique et Ducky. En attendant, Kate, photos et croquis, Tony, empreintes sur la salle des commandes et des machines. McGee, épluchez moi les états de service de l'USS Tempest.

Les trois agents disparurent aussi vite que possible.

« Danny, Martin, fouillez les chambres, Sam et moi allons étudier l'extérieur », poursuivit Jack.

Pendant que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, la police scientifique accompagnée de Ducky atterrit.

« Jethro, j'espère que tu as une solide raison pour m'avoir fait monter à bord de cet engin du diable. Où est le corps ?

-Nulle part.

- Comment cela nulle part ? Que suis-je venu faire ici ?

- Examine les dossiers médicaux des Marin's et fouille l'infirmerie.

- Excuse-moi Jethro mais n'aurait-il pas été plus simple de me ramener les dossiers à terre ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas et guida le légiste à travers le bateau en l'écoutant parler du labyrinthe de Thésée.

CHAPITRE 3 : Un orage et …

Dehors les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, et un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

« Jack, j'ai l'impression qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Sam en levant les yeux.

-Mm mm… Tu as raison. De toute façon il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici. Si ce n'est que tous les canots de sauvetage ont disparus.

- Ils ont du partir avec ? Mais pour aller où ? C'est étrange.

- Ce qui est encore plus étrange c'est que Gibbs nous ai appelé.

- pourquoi ? Il s'est peut-être senti dépassé… »

Jack se mit à rire « Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais je doute que Gibbs ne se sente dépassé par quoique se soit ! »

Les premières gouttes d'eaux tombèrent, et les deux agents rentrèrent en vitesse.

« Bien on va où maintenant ? Questionna Samantha. Moi je ne suis pas capable de retrouver mon chemin ici

- On va rejoindre les cuisines, suis-moi ! »

Il se dirigea vers le pont suivant, monta un escalier, en descendit un second d'un pas assuré.

« Jack ? Tu es sûr de toi ? je crois qu'on tourne en rond.

-A vrai dire je ne sais plus très bien où aller… sourit-il

- Génial on est perdu ! Appelons à l'aide…

-Eh bien je n'ai pas le numéro de Gibbs et…

-Tu es trop fier pour appeler à l'aide ! Dans ce cas je vais le faire ». Samantha sortit son téléphone.

« -C'est inutile

-Ttttt, laisse-moi faire. » Le jeune femme composa un numéro. « Zut, ragea-t-elle, ça ne passe pas !

-C'est ce que je voulais dire, avec l'orage il n'y a pas de réseau. » Comme pour confirmer ses dire un éclair zébra le ciel accompagné d'un grondement menaçant. Sam sursauta. « De mieux en mieux… »

Jack la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le dédale des couloirs, au bout de quelques minutes elle put entendre un murmure. « Sauvée ! » Ils retrouvèrent Danny et Martin en pleine conversation avec Tony et Kate.

« -Alors, vous avez retrouvé votre route tout seuls ? Chapeau, les garçons ! sourit Kate

-Oh c'était facile, fanfaronna Danny, j'ai un sens de l'orientation infaillible.

-Comme les canards sauvages, le charria Martin. Les quatre jeunes gens rirent de bon cœur.

« -Ah vous voilà ! Remarqua Danny. Vous étiez perdu ?

-A peine… Tu sais nous n'avons pas ton flair. »

Gibbs arriva sur ces entre faits.

« Kate ?

-rien de spécial. Pas de trace de lutte, j'ai prélevé dans la nourriture pour Abby. Tu sais elle va être folle quand elle saura que des Marines ont disparus dans le Triangle des Bermudes.

-Tony ?

-des milliards d'empreintes un peu partout. J'ai fouiné dans les cuisines : beaucoup de boites de conserves…

-Tu n'y a pas touché j'espère, dit Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oses tu prétendre que je ne suis pas un professionnel ?

-Moi je dis ça, je dis rien… »

Gibbs leur coupa la parole.

« McGee ?

- Pas de passif exceptionnel si ce n'est que le NCIS a déjà réalisé une enquête.

-Oui McGee ?

-C'était en 1997, Mr ; le bateau était amarré prêt à repartir avec une autre groupe de Marines, lorsque le NCIS a reçu un appel qui faisait état de menaces de mort envers l'un des quartiers-maîtres. Le NCIS a bloqué le bateau plusieurs jours avant de clore le dossier. C'est le Quartier-maître Coaty qui était visé, tous les Marines ont été suspectés mais les agents n'ont rien trouvé. Coaty est resté à la base sous surveillance et après quelques semaines le dossier a été clos.

-Tony trouves moi tout ce que tu peux sur Coaty. Kate, tu compares la liste des Marines d'hier avec ceux de 1997.

-J'en ai pour des jours !

- As-tu perçu quelque chose dans le son de ma voix laissant supposer qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose qu'un ordre ?

-Mais...Non », dit-elle devant le regard noir de Gibbs.

« -Je peux peut-être l'aider ? proposa Danny. Oui, comme cela on gagnerait du temps. Enfin, à moins que tu n'ai besoin de moi, Jack ? »

Jack était abasourdi : Danny réclamait de la paperasserie ! « Tu peux y aller », souffla-t-il.

Gibbs se tourna alors vers Ducky : « As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? Fais court !

-Pas vraiment. Seulement une petite épidémie de grippe, il y a quinze jours. Tous les membres de l'équipage non contaminés ont été vaccinés… cela me rappelle en…

-J'ai dit court !

- Excuse-moi Jethro ! Non, rien d'anormal.

-bien. Jack, quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Non, si ce n'est que les canots de sauvetages ont disparus. Danny et Martin ?

-On a visité les cabines, rien de suspect mis à part qu'il y a très peu d'effets personnels dans deux cabines. Celles des Quartier-maîtres Henry et Forval, leurs sacs ont disparus. »

A cet instant un éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre gronda. On entendait la pluie et le vent frapper contre le cuirassé. Le téléphone de Kate sonna.

« -Todd, j'écoute ? Oui, je vous le passe. C'est pour toi Gibbs. » Elle lui tendit le portable.

« Gibbs… D'accord ! » Il raccrocha. « Pas de retour à terre ce soir. Le temps est trop mauvais, nous dormons ici !

-Tu plaisantes Gibbs ? Kate passa sa main sur son front. Tu crois que je vais passer la nuit sur ce bateau en plain triangle des Bermudes, durant une tempête ?

-Ma chère Caitlin, sachez que c'est justement dans le triangle des Bermudes que Shakespeare a écrit la tempête.

-Super ! C'est censé nous rassurer Ducky ? Gibbs, tu as une solution ?

-Rentre à la nage. »

Martin regarda par le hublot. « Vous savez, Caitlin, je pense sincèrement qu'il vaut mieux dormir ici que de remonter dans l'avion par ce temps.

-Et puis, ici il y a tout le confort, poursuivit Danny.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Gibbs déplia son téléphone, composa un numéro avant de fracasser l'appareil contre la table. « Il ne fonctionne pas !

-Gibbs…Tony essayait de lui ôter son portable. C'est normal il n'y a pas de réseau

-Trouves en Dinozzo !

-Avant la fin de l'orage cela ne sera pas possible. Gibbs, sais-tu au moins ce qu'est le réseau ? »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut étant un regard menaçant, Tony préféra ne pas continuer.

« Kate ! aboya Gibbs.

La jeune femme sursauta. « Gibbs, pourrait tu cesser de te comporter comme un bulldog. Tony est déjà assez cabot ! Tu es constamment sur les nerfs en ce moment, c'est usant tu sais.» Danny et Martin riaient franchement mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils croisèrent les yeux bleus étincelants.

« Pourquoi ton téléphone fonctionne-t-il ?

-Abby y a apporté des modifications très utiles.

-Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait la même chose au mien ?

-Tu ne lui a pas demandé. Gentiment », ajouta-t-elle. Son supérieur la regarda avant de lui prendre son téléphone des mains. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il avait déjà appelé.

« Abby ? Nous ne rentrerons pas ce soir. Tu peux aller retrouver tes chauves-souris… Oui, nous sommes coincés par l'orage, dans le triangle des Bermudes. Non, Abby, tout ira bien, c'est cela, McGee et Tony veilleront cette nuit pour photographier les éventuels martiens. Sois au labo demain à la première heure ! »

Pendant que Kate récupérait son portable, Jack s'approcha d'elle. « Oui ? Aboya-t-elle

-Excusez-moi, agent Todd.

-Kate, corrigea t'elle, radoucie.

-Kate, pourrais-je vous emprunter votre portable un instant. Ma collègue est restée à New-York et je voudrais la rassurer.

-Bien sûr ! C'est un plaisir lorsque c'est demandé gentiment », ajouta t elle en fixant Gibbs.

Jack sortit quelques instants.

« Allo Viv' ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. C'est assez calme par ici. Et chez vous comment cela se passe ?

-Figure toi que nous sommes coincés par un orage terrible en plein triangle des Bermudes, sur un navire dont l'équipage a entièrement disparu. » Il entendit sa collègue rire.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ?

-Par une sorte d'avion à réaction, qui nous a achevés après la conduite de l'agent Gibbs.

-Comment est-il ?

-Oh et bien je crois qu'il faut le voir pour le croire. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés il n'a pas cessé de me donner des ordres.

-Aïe ! sourit-elle.

-Le pire c'est que j'ai obéit, sans broncher.

-Alors là je crois que VanDoran aurait très envie de le rencontrer. Et moi aussi.

-Tu sais Viv' c'est vraiment un type bien, un peu original mais très doué.

-je te crois Jack. Et son équipe ?

- Ils sont cinq, dont une laborantine que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer. Il y a un légiste, Ducky. Et puis trois jeunes agents, une femme Kate et deux hommes Tony et McGee. Tony semble assez immature, il ne cesse de taquiner le jeune McGee. Le pauvre entre Gibbs qui s'amuse à le terroriser et Tony il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

-Et Kate ?

-Charmante, c'est quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle ne cesse pas de se chamailler avec Tony, mais ils s'adorent. Enfin, Danny t'en parlerai mieux que moi…

-Danny ?

-je crois qu'il est sous son charme. Le départ va être rude…

-Sam et Martin ?

-Ils vont bien. Ils cessent peu à peu de se regarder en chien de faïence, ils se rapprochent. Samantha a baissé la garde. Le NCIS leur fait du bien, à nous tous d'ailleurs. Je regrette que tu ne sois pas là, il y a vraiment une ambiance étrange…

-Je veux bien te croire. Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

-Non au contraire ! Au départ je croyais être arrivé chez les fous mais en fait, c'est leur façon de travailler… C'est une sorte de grande famille que Gibbs présiderai, avec indulgence.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. » Il y eu un silence.

« -Viv' ? un problème ?

-Ta femme a appelé, Jack. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre elle m'a laissé un message…

-Je t'écoute.

-Elle demande le divorce. Je suis désolée Jack, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme cela mais...

-Ce n'est rien, merci. Au revoir Viv' »

CHAPITRE 3 : …et des secrets. 

Quand Jack rentra dans la cuisine tous s'était mis au travail. Tony et McGee se disputaient à côté. Ils cherchaient des renseignements sur Coaty, Henry et Forval. Sam et Martin retraçaient le parcours du bateau sur une carte. Gibbs, café à la main semblait dormir mais il ouvrit un œil lorsque Jack entra. Ducky, lui s'était mis aux fourneaux.

« Danny ? Où est-il ?

-Avec Kate, étudier leur liste…Jack, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Vivian a eu un problème ? demanda Samantha, en remarquant l'air épuisé de son supérieur.

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Viv' vous embrasse tous. Gibbs ? Pourrais je vous parler ?

Celui-ci se leva en silence et sortit de la salle. Interloqué, Jack ne savait plus quoi faire. « Suivez le, dit Ducky. Il vous attend. » Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle des machines.

-« Je vous écoute ?

-Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous m'aviez demandé de venir.

-J'ai besoin d'aide » Jack se mit à rire. « Cette histoire ressemble à une sinistre plaisanterie, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ce n'est sûrement pas pour retrouver ces Marines qui doivent bien s'amuser cachés dans un coin !

-Vous êtes brillant, on ne m'a pas mentit. En fait, j'ai reçu une lettre… De menace. » Gibbs lui tendit un papier bleu clair, sur lequel était inscrit : « Gibbs, ton équipe et toi vous allez payer pour ce que tu m'a fait».

-Ce ne doit pas être la première fois.

-Non, mais il y avait ceci avec. » C'était un paquet de photos le montrant sortant du NCIS, sur le terrain, riant avec Kate. On voyait également Tony au bras d'une jolie blonde, d'une grande brune et même d'une jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Kate avait été suivie, on la voyait au café, sortant d'une salle de sport. Des photos des autres membres avaient été prises, aussi.

« Sont-ils au courant ?

-Non, je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

-Il me semble pourtant que cela les concerne aussi, non ?

-Pas vraiment. Tout ce qui arrive est ma faute. Vous devez m'aider à les protéger, seul je n'y parviendrai pas…

-Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous pensez être responsable. »

Gibbs se tourna vers le mur et appuya son front contre un tuyau. Et il parla.

«Etes-vous sûr que c'est elle qui vous a envoyé cette lettre ?

-Oui. Elle m'écrivait toujours sur du papier bleu clair… et c'est son écriture. »

Devant l'air sceptique de Jack, il ajouta :

« Vous savez elle a déjà essayé de me tuer. C'était environ trois mois après… l'accident. J'étais au camp d'entraînement quand j'ai reçu un paquet. Le paquet était piégé. Heureusement, Linda n'a jamais aimé les sciences et cela n'a pas explosé.

-Ensuite, que s'est il passé ?

-Rien. Je me sentais tellement coupable que je n'ai pas porté plainte. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, en lui disant combien j'étais désolé et qu'elle devait refaire sa vie. » Il eu un rire amer. « Ca a du lui faire une belle jambe !

-Et Linda, aurait donc décidé de se venger… mais pourquoi après tout ce temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a sûrement eu un élément déclencheur dans sa vie. Dans deux jours, cela fera 30 ans que le drame a eu lieu. Jack… Mon équipe c'est ma seule famille. Je me suis marié trois fois mais aucune ne m'a supporté plus de deux ans. Maintenant, je n'ai plus que Tony, Kate, McGee, Ducky et Abby. Eux et trois ex-femmes qui me haïssent cordialement. Vous allez m'aider ? »

Il avait l'air tellement désarmé, la détresse se lisait dans son regard. On le sentait face à un dilemme… Bien sûr il pouvait dénoncer Linda, il mettrait 10 minutes à la retrouver et à l'envoyer en cellule pour menaces de mort sur agent fédéral. Son équipe serait sauve. Mais comment pourrait il faire cela à Linda ? Il lui avait déjà fait tellement de mal. Dans ce cas c'était la vie de ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui qu'il mettait en danger. Pour la première fois de sa carrière l'agent Gibbs ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Bien sûr, répondit Jack doucement. Je suppose que vous avez un plan ? »

Gibbs lui sourit. Un espoir ! Tout allait peut-être s'arranger finalement… « Je vous explique… »

A quelques mètres de là, Kate et Danny nageaient dans un océan de papiers. Le jeune homme soupira. « Caitlin, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que les Marines n'ont pas de fichiers informatiques de leurs hommes ? Même la Poste en a !

-Je sais. C'est étrange, mais Gibbs m'a obligée à le faire avec le papier.

-Vous lui avez demandé pourquoi ?

-Il ne m'a pas répondu. Il est bizarre en ce moment. Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Tout à l'heure il me regardait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on devait se voir… La minute d'après il m'aboie dessus. On dirait que quelque chose le tracasse.

-C'est pour cela qu'il boit autant de café. Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas normal, » rit Danny. Devant l'air inquiet de sa collègue, il se reprit et s'approcha d'elle en la voyant frissonner. « Hey, Caitlin… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit en danger…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Si il était en danger il vous l'aurait dit non ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Vous avez sans doute raison. Si il devait lui arriver quelque chose… » Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien. Vous êtes là, vous le protégerez et puis nous sommes là aussi. » Il la serra contre lui, en la berçant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent, et s'écartèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre. Kate essuya ses larmes.

« TONY ! Tu ne peux pas frapper, non ?

-Et non ! Comment je saurai ce que tu essaies de me cacher sinon ?

-La vie privée ça ne te dit rien ?

-En tout cas on ne peut pas te laisser seule cinq minutes. Et la règle N°12 ? Si Gibbs savait cela …

-Si je savais quoi DiNozzo ? Une fois de plus, Gibbs s'était approché furtivement et il se tenait juste derrière Tony.

-« Que le travail n'est pas fini, agent Gibbs. Intervint Danny.

-Tu as fini DiNozzo ?

-En fait non mais je suis venu de la part de Ducky. Le dîner est prêt.

-Dans ce cas ne le faisons pas attendre.

-Passez devant, nous rangeons cela et on vous rejoint, dit Kate. Son supérieur lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de refermer la porte. Dans le couloir ils entendirent Gibbs et Tony s'éloigner. « Gibbs, j'espère que nous n'allons pas rester coincés ici éternellement parce que demain j'ai rendez-vous avec un canon. C'est la femme de ma vie… »

Kate sourit, en entendant cette expression : Tony avait du rencontrer 1458 fois la femme de sa vie !

« Et vous Caitlin, avez-vous rencontré l'homme de votre vie ?

-Avec ce boulot c'est difficile. Et d'ailleurs, à propos de travail si l'on doit bosser ensemble on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ? Et appelles moi Kate, s'il te plaît !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, Kate. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Je t'écoute…

-La règle N°12, qu'est ce que c'est ? » Kate se mit à rire. « Oh c'est l'une des nombreuses règles que Gibbs a inventé quand cela l'arrangeait.

-Et elle consiste en quoi ?

-Ne pas sortir avec un collègue de travail, et encore moins avec son supérieur hiérarchique. C'est une règle qui peut s'avérer très handicapante lorsqu'on passe sa vie au boulot. Cela limite la vie amoureuse. » Danny hocha la tête, en pensant à Sam et Jack. Puis à Sam et Martin. « Qu'est ce que Gibbs ferait si quelqu'un ne respectait pas cette règle ?

-Aucune idée. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de le savoir… Allez, on ferait mieux de les rejoindre. »

CHAPITRE 4 : Une bonne soirée…

Les deux équipes étaient attablées devant le repas, préparé par Ducky, et la Vodka retrouvée aidant, tout le monde riait aux plaisanteries de Tony. Celui-ci se mettait en quatre pour faire rire Samantha. Seule Kate remarqua les regards d'envie que Danny jetait à la bouteille, elle se leva alors pour la ranger prétextant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas passer la nuit en compagnie d'hommes ivres aux réactions imprévisibles. A partir de cet instant Danny ne la quitta plus des yeux.

« Je crois que Danny est amoureux, murmura Sam à l'oreille de Martin.

-Il n'est pas le seul, » répondit-il en lui souriant.

En bout de table, Gibbs dévisageait ses collègues. Son attention se porta sur Tony qui expliquait sa conception du mariage à McGee.

« Vois tu le Bleu, Le mariage ce n'est pas fait pour durer… Quatre cinq ans au maximum. Tu ne peux jurer à personne que tu vas passer ta vie entière avec elle, tu ne connais pas toutes les autres filles. Tu ne connais pas le futur, tu t'engages au hasard souvent pour essayer de mettre un peu d'animation dans ta vie de couple…

-Je pense que c'est une belle preuve d'amour de dire à une femme qu'on est prêt à renoncer à toutes les autres pour elles.

-Tu es trop romantique le bleu ! Combien y a-t-il d'hommes qui vont voir ailleurs pendant leur mariage ? Et combien divorcent ? Le mariage ce n'est pas fait pour durer. N'est ce pas Gibbs ? » Dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Jack se surprit à sourire. Finalement il avait sans doute raison, un mariage ce n'est pas important. Divorcer aujourd'hui ne remet pas en cause l'amour qu'il avait pour Maria au début…Mais les choses ont changées, ce travail lui a prit de plus en plus de temps, et peu à peu, les sentiments se sont atténués. Ils ne vivaient plus sur la même planète. Et puis il y avait eu Sam… Sam il l'a aimé mais maintenant c'était fini. Il allait signer ce petit bout de papier, et passer à autre chose. De toutes façons, même pour ses filles ce n'est pas une vie de voir leurs parents se disputer constamment. Samantha le tira de sa rêverie.

« Jack ? Tu vas bien ? Tu souris dans le vide, c'est un peu inquiétant.

-Je vais divorcer. »Estomaquée par la facilité avec laquelle il semblait prendre la nouvelle, la jeune femme resta interdite. « Eh ! C'est pas si grave. De toute façon cela me pendait au nez non ? Il est temps que je me l'avoue et que je passe à autre chose. J'ai décidé de profiter de la vie désormais.

-Je crois que Vivian ne va pas en revenir. Elle qui s'attendait à te ramasser à la petite cuillère… Elle va croire qu'on t'a lobotomisé !

-Elle s'y fera, vous vous y ferez tous, » dit-il en riant. Cela faisait du bien de rire un peu, depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas ri ?

Samantha se pencha alors vers Martin : « moi aussi, je vais profiter de la vie...Avec toi, si tu es d'accord. » Emu, le jeune homme lui prit la main. « Je t'aime »

« Bon, je vais vous laisser mes enfants. J'ai passé l'âge de veiller si tard. » Ducky se leva et les salua. « Merci pour tout, Ducky, c'était parfait. Bonne nuit ! » Un à un les agent quittèrent la table, pour rejoindre leurs cabines. Le silence se fit.

Le soleil se levait à peine, lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente retenti à bord. Dans le couloir des têtes échevelées passaient par l'entrebâillure des portes. Au bout, Gibbs souriait son café à la main.

« -Gibbs, gémit Tony, Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? Il y a le feu ?

-Pas encore mais si tu ne dépêche pas je vais le feu à ton pantalon. Ce réveil est vraiment efficace, remarqua t'il. Je vais en faire mettre un au bureau.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Tony se réveiller aussi rapidement. Hormis le jour où il a trouvé un iguane dans son lit… Il t'a fait une belle peur. Le taquina Kate.

-Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais surpris.

-Ah oui ? Et ton arme c'était pour lui apprendre à viser ?

-C'était un réflexe purement professionnel.

-KATE ! DINOZZO ! on part dans un quart d'heure, vous avez intérêt à être prêts ! » Les autres agents quittaient un à un les cabines.

«Tony, Kate, vous n'avez pas vu Samantha ? Interrogea Martin

-Non, mais j'en suis désolé. Pourquoi ? Elle a oublié quelque chose dans ton lit cette nuit ? répondit Tony.

-Ne l'écoute pas. Je crois qu'elle est partie vers les douches.

-Hum mm, dit Tony, je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Non DiNozzo. Toi, tu vas te dépêcher de t'habiller ». Gibbs lui asséna une tape dans la nuque.

**Retour au NCIS, 9h00 :**

Une fois de plus, l'atterrissage fut assez chaotique. Sitôt à terre Gibbs se mit au volant de la camionnette. « Gibbs ? Voulez-vous que je prenne le volant , tenta Jack

-On n'a pas le temps. » Jack adressa une grimace désolée à ses co-équipiers pendant que Kate esquissait un signe de croix. Tout le monde grimpa dans le véhicule et dix minutes plus tard ils atteignaient les locaux du NCIS. « Ducky, tu peux redescendre à la morgue. Les autres vous m'épluchez les relevés téléphoniques des disparus. Jack, avec moi. » Chacun se mit au travail.

CHAPITRE 5 : Faire avancer l'enquête…

« Ou m'emmenez vous Gibbs ? demanda Jack après que Gibbs se fut arrêter prendre un énième café et un énorme gobelet de soda.

« Voir Abby. » Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire. Une musique métal, résonnait à plein volume. Jack aperçut ensuite une blouse blanche, de dos, surmontée de deux couettes d'un noir de geai. Gibbs coupa la musique et la jeune femme se retourna. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, hormis les clous argentés de ses bijoux et sa blouse blanche. Son visage était maquillé en blanc et le contour de ses yeux et lèvres fait en noir. Dans son cou, Jack put voir un tatouage représentant une toile d'araignée. Il était tellement surpris qu'il la dévisageait sans retenue. A ses côtés, Gibbs souriait, habitué à l'effet que produisait Abby.

« Gibbs ! Pourquoi as-tu coupé la musique ? dit elle en tendant le bras pour se saisir du gobelet de soda. Merci !

-Je ne sais pas comment tu peux travailler dans ce bruit.

-Ce n'est pas du bruit c'est de la musique. Les ROCKMETALIK, tu connais ? Non évidement. » Ajouta t elle devant la grimace de Gibbs. « Et vous vous connaissez ? » demanda t elle à Jack. Celui-ci sourit « Non désolé… » Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire. « Au fait je suis Abby Scuito. La meilleure laborantine du NCIS. Vous êtes le FBI ?

-Jack Malone, agent spécial.

-Ca avance votre enquête ? Pas de traces des martiens ?

-Eh bien…

-Abby, je suis descendu pour que tu me fasses des analyses sur ces échantillons, coupa Gibbs.

-Des petits pois mal décongelés… Tony a essayé de t'empoisonner ? » Rit elle. Elle s'interrompit devant le regard noir de Gibbs. « Je cherche quoi ?

-Tout.

-Ca, c'est du Gibbs. Le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Je suppose que c'est pour hier ?

-Gagné », sourit il en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue. La jeune femme se mit à virevolter dans le labo, Jack était hypnotisé par sa joie de vivre et son charme. Il se tourna vers les photos fluorescentes accrochées aux murs. « Excusez-moi… Ces tableaux qui les a fait ?

-Moi, répondit fièrement Abby. Ils vous plaisent ?

-Beaucoup. C'est à a fois gai, coloré mais aussi triste. Cela ressemble à… je ne sais pas. A la vie, non ? » Il remarqua alors l'hilarité de Gibbs. « J'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Non, c'est simplement qu'en réalité c'est une colonne vertébrale fracturée passée au spectrographe. Mais je suis ravie que vous sachiez reconnaître une œuvre d'art.

-Bon Abby, au travail », trancha Gibbs en quittant le laboratoire. Après un dernier sourire pour Abby, Jack lui emboîta le pas.

« Elle est formidable…

-Ne rêvez pas Abby ne quittera pas le NCIS.

-Oh je m'en doute. Vous formez une belle famille.

-Pourvu que cela dure, poursuivit Gibbs sombrement.

-Mais oui … Notre plan est au point, non ? Tout ira bien »

« OK, je capitule, soupira Tony, je ne pensait pas que les Marines téléphonaient autant. D'habitude ce sont les femmes qui passent leur temps au téléphone. » Immédiatement Sam et Kate froncèrent les sourcils.

« Tony ! C'est toi qui dit cela ? Tu passes plus de temps au téléphone avec tes conquêtes que tout le NCIS réunit !

-Au moins, je n'ai pas téléphoné treize fois à ma sœur ce mois ci, moi.

- Tu n'as pas de soeu… Attends comment sais tu que j'ai téléphoné à ma sœur ? TONY, rugit Kate, tu as lu ma facture téléphonique ! » Elle se leva d'un bond dans l'idée de lui asséner une gifle mais, prudent, il avait anticipé et reculait vers l'ascenseur. « Elle était dans la corbeille », expliqua t il alors qu'elle dégainait son arme. « En plus tu fouilles ma poubelle ! » Tony, en reculant se heurta à Jack et Gibbs qui sortaient de l'ascenseur.

« Gibbs ! Tu tombes bien… Kate était hors d'elle. Ai-je la permission de l'abattre ?

-Sûrement pas !

-Ah tu tiens à moi, triompha Tony. Je le savais.

-Si on doit s'en débarrasser je m'en occuperai en temps utiles. Remettez-vous au travail ! » Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air déconfit de son collègue. Jack qui avait assisté à la scène abasourdi, se tourna vers ses collègues. Ceux-ci riaient franchement. « Je ne les ai jamais vu aussi détendus. Cette enquête leur fait du bien, ils sont détendus et cela ne les empêche pas d'être efficaces. On ferait bien d'en prendre de la graine. Bien sûr, que lors de nos enquêtes, le temps joue contre nous mais il doit être possible de diminuer un peu la pression, ne serait-ce qu'en plaisantant un peu de temps en temps… »

**Trois heures et quelques chamailleries plus tard : **

« Regardez! s'exclama Samantha. Regardez, le relevé du Quartier Maître Forval… Un coup de fil a été passé du porte-avion à son domicile la veille de la disparition. » Kate fouillait frénétiquement parmis les papiers. « Là ! La même chose pour Henry !

-Et alors ? demanda Martin. Ils ont appelé leurs femmes, c'est si étrange que cela ?

-C'est surtout interdit. Tony souriait. Et puis, comme par hasard ce sont les seuls dont nous avons pas retrouvé les sacs ! » Un jeune coursier entra dans la pièce, il tenait un paquet. « Agent Caitlin Todd ?

-Oui, c'est moi !

-Ceci vous est adressé. Signez ici, s'il vous plaît.

-Tenez. Merci. » La jeune femme étudia le carton, Tony s'était rapproché. « Bizarre, murmura-t-elle, pas d'expéditeur » Elle le souleva et s'apprêtait à le secouer quand Gibbs arriva dans la pièce et lui arracha des mains. Il le lança à travers la pièce. « Gibbs ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Et si c'était fragile ?

-Et si c'était piégé ? Tu me descends ce paquet à Abby. Et tu lui dit de l'ouvrir avec la plus grande précaution !

-Gibbs… Pourquoi veux-tu que ce paquet soit piégé ?

-Il y avait il.. .

-…autre chose dans le son de ta voix qu'un ordre ! Non Patron ! grinça Kate. Bon j'y vais…

-Samantha, accompagnez la.

-Gibbs. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je suis tout à fait capable de trouver mon chemin ici. » Ce dernier lui lança un long regard noir. La jeune femme secoua la tête et soupira. « Venez Samantha. Inutile de discuter. »

Les deux femmes sortirent des bureaux. « Kate ? Vous allez bien ? interrogea Samantha

-Moi oui. Mais c'est Gibbs qui m'inquiète. C'est de pire en pire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Aucune idée. Avec lui il n'y a jamais moyen de savoir.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire de trop, il me semble assez grand pour veiller sur lui…

-C'est ce que m'a dit Danny», sourit Kate. Samantha rit « De temps en temps il a des éclairs de lucidité ! » Les filles entrèrent dans le laboratoire où Abby était penchée sur un microscope. Kate lui tapa sur l'épaule, et la jeune laborantine se retourna. Samantha resta scotchée, comme le fut Jack.

« Salut Kate ! Tiens encore une nouvelle tête ! Moi c'est Abby…

-Samantha Spade, FBI.

-Je m'en doutais. Rit la scientifique.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » Kate intervint.

« Abby trouve que vous avez un style trop … classique. Ne vous en faites pas c'est souvent le cas !

-Bon dis moi quel bon vent t'amène ? Oh tu m'apportes un cadeau ! s'exclama Abby en voyant le paquet que lui tendait Kate.

- En fait il m'était destiné mais Gibbs est persuadé qu'il est piégé alors c'est toi qui doit l'étudier.

-Si Gibbs en est persuadé… » Abby s'empara du paquet, le plaça dans une sorte de cheminée en verre. Elle commença une série de manipulations.

« Dis-moi Abby… Gibbs ne t'a pas paru bizarre ces derniers temps ?

-Kate… On parle de Gibbs ! Il est toujours bizarre non ? C'est comme si tu me demandais si je croyais que Tony était amoureux !

-Oui je sais. Mais plus que d'habitude je veux dire ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Rien… Je dois me faire des idées. Alors ce paquet ?

-Minute ! Attention Mesdemoiselles… j'ouvre ! » Avec une pince elle commença à ouvrir le paquet. Une gerbe d'étincelle jaillit et de la fumée envahi le laboratoire. Les trois jeunes femmes toussèrent, Kate se précipita vers les portes et fit des courants d'air.

« Ouah… Et bien Kate encore une fois, Gibbs avait raison ». Dit Abby entre deux quintes de toux. « Si tu avais ouvert ce paquet… » Elle frissonna en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa meilleure amie. « Bon je vais faire des analyses pour avoir plus de détails. Eh Kate … Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu reçois des menaces. On va le retrouver ce malade. » Kate avait blêmi, elle tremblait. Samantha se rapprocha d'elle « Vous vous inquiétez pour Gibbs, n'est ce pas ?

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il nous cache j'en suis sûre ! Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? Et puis c'est comme cette enquête, c'est gros comme une maison. C'est juste une blague, de mauvais goût certes mais c'est une blague. Pourquoi appeler le FBI ? En plus, il s'y intéresse à peine à cette enquête ! J'ai l'impression qu'il nous mène en bateau…

-Peut-être, concéda Samantha, mais si il nous a appelé ce n'est pas sans raison et je pense que quoi qu'il arrive il ne vous dit rien pour vous protéger. Faites lui confiance.

-Allez, Kate elle a raison il faut lui faire confiance…De toute façon on n'a pas le choix ! Tu connais Gibbs, il ne dira rien !

-Remontons, les garçons ont peut-être trouvé quelque chose. » Les deux agents sortirent du laboratoire. A l'étage, Gibbs les attendait, écoutant avec attention les propositions de scénarios faites par les différents membres de l'équipe. En les voyant arriver, tout le monde s'arrêta. Gibbs lança un regard interrogateur à Kate, qui détourna les yeux et s'enfuit vers les toilettes. Jack se tourna vers Samantha « Alors ? » Celle-ci hocha la tête « Le paquet était bien piégé. Abby approfondi ses recherches. Comment le saviez-vous ? » Gibbs ne lui répondit pas. «Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Tony, inquiet en voyant son amie partir.

- Elle a peur ». Samantha regarda Gibbs. « Pour vous ! »

Tony était sceptique : « Pourquoi Kate aurait-elle peur pour Gibbs ? C'est elle qui était visée, non ? Gibbs est ce qu'il se passe quelque chose dont tu ais « oublié » de nous parler ?

-Non, DiNozzo. Je vais la chercher, remettez vous au travail. »

CHAPITRE 6 : Début d'explications…

**Dans les toilettes des femmes :**

« Ma pauvre Kate ! Regarde dans quel état tu te mets pour lui. Il faut que tu te fasses soigner, tu deviens parano, il n' y a rien d'étrange dans le comportement de Gibbs. Il n' y a que toi qui ai cette impression. Tout est parfaitement normal. » La jeune femme se passait de l'eau sur le vidage pour cacher ses larmes. Quand elle releva les yeux vers le miroir elle sursauta en voyant le visage de Gibbs s'y refléter.

« Gibbs ! Ce sont les toilettes des femmes ! » Il la regardait de ses beaux yeux bleu.

« Qu'y a-t-il Kate ? Interrogea-t-il doucement

-Rien. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait le demander. C'est quoi cette enquête ? Ces mensonges ? Ces cachotteries avec Jack ? Tu ne nous fait plus confiance c'est cela ? Tu as des ennuis mais tu préfères faire confiance à un parfait inconnu ! Tu joues avec nous, tu nous obliges à perdre du temps dans cette enquête, tout serait fini depuis longtemps si l'on avait pu envoyer les hélicos, on les aurait repérés en moins de deux minutes. Et puis on n'avait pas besoin du FBI ! Je reçois des paquets piégés et toi, tu es courant mais tu ne prend pas la peine de nous en avertir ! C'est quoi le problème ? C'est nous ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-moi que non. Je ne supportes pas que tu ne me fasse plus confiance.» Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, et elle éclata en sanglots. Gibbs la prit dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi… Je n'ai pas perdu confiance en vous.

-Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne peux pas le dire. Faites simplement ce que je vous demande, et tout sera bientôt fini.

-Tout quoi ? J'ai l'impression que cela nous concerne un peu.

-Oui, cela vous concerne et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux rien vous dire. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Vous êtes en danger.

-Et tu crois que nous ne sommes pas capables de nous défendre ! Qu'on a besoin de gardes du corps ?

-Si Kate, tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre. Mais c'est plus compliqué que cela. Cette affaire est personnelle, personne ne doit être blessé… Et puis, tu ne sembles pas le détester tant que cela ton garde du corps ! Fais moi confiance… » Il la suppliait, désormais. Kate se dégagea doucement « D'accord, murmura-t-elle, d'accord » Elle haussa le ton « Maintenant laisse moi cinq minutes et je vous rejoint. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » Gibbs sourit. « Merci ! »

« Et voilà que Gibbs se met à dire merci, il y a un vrai problème, » marmonna Kate.

**Dans le bureau : **

« Gibbs ? demanda Tony timidement. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Tout va bien DiNozzo. Kate arrive. Bravo Samantha, pour le relevé téléphonique. McGee, qu'est ce que vous avez sur Forval et Henry ?

-Etats de service chaotiques. Suspendus plusieurs fois pour trafic interne de cigarettes, et alcool. Ils jurent de ne pas recommencer et puis ils sont réintégrés. L'année dernière ils ont été renvoyés, mais visiblement ils ont réussi à remonter à bord. Je pense qu'ils sont montés clandestinement et qu'une fois en mer, il était hors de question de faire demi-tour…

-Ils auraient pu les renvoyer par avion ? demanda Danny.

-Peut-être qu'ils avaient soudoyé le Major. Apparemment ce ne serait pas la première fois…

-Bien allez interroger leurs femmes.

-OK ! »

Lorsque les jeunes gens revinrent, Jack et Gibbs avaient disparus. Kate, Samantha et Abby discutaient.

« Ou sont ils ? s'étonna Martin. On avait enfin le fin mot de l'hist… » Il s'arrêta en apercevant Abby. Danny la dévisageait lui aussi.

« Bonjour Messieurs ! Je suis Abby, la laborantine. Vous êtes ? » Samantha donna un petit coup dans les côtes Martin.

« Euh…. Pardon! Martin Fitzgerald

-Danny Taylor ». Kate intervint : « Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

-En fait, ils ont tous les deux appelés leur femme pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Que la police leur dirait qu'ils avaient disparus mais qu'ils allaient revenir. C'est tout ce qu'elles disent savoir.

-Eh bien nous nous savons comment ils ont pu faire monter tout l'équipage dans les canots sans difficulté…

-J'ai trouvé du GIH dans la nourriture. De la drogue du violeur, poursuivit Abby.

-Ils étaient totalement inhibés et c'était un jeu d'enfant de leur faire faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils ont du les faire monter dans les canots et à l'heure qu'il est ils sont cachés, sur un de ces petits îlots déserts. On envoie les hélicos, décida Kate.

-Mais Gibbs…Dit Tony.

-Il est parti avec Jack, sans rien nous dire. On y va !

-Tu es sûre que…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? On a même les preuves. On a retrouvé une empreinte de Forval sur les ustensiles de cuisine, ils sont l'habitude des petits trafics, ça a du être un jeu d'enfant de se procurer la drogue.

-Le mobile ?

-La vengeance d'avoir été renvoyés sûrement. On en saura plus quand on aura remis la main sur eux. J'appelle Gibbs et on y va. » Elle composa un numéro. « Gibbs ? C'est Kate. On a la solution, on envoie les hélicoptères ? …. Mais…D'accord ! » Kate se retourna vers ses collègues. « On peut envoyer les hélicos mais on ne doit bouger d'ici sous aucun prétexte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bon et bien puisqu'on est coincés ici, je commande à manger, déclara Tony, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! » Le petit groupe se mit donc à table, il ne remarquèrent pas qu'une femme rousse avait pénétré dans les bureaux. « Bonjour ! Est-ce que l'agent Gibbs est ici ?

-Non, mais je peux peut-être vous aider.

-Vous êtes ?

-Agent Caitlin Todd, je travaille avec l'agent Gibbs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

La jeune femme parue déçue et elle secoua la tête « Rien merci ! Je vais plutôt l'attendre » Elle s'assit au bureau de Gibbs.

« -C'est bien son bureau ?

-Euh oui mais …

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, il ne dira rien !

-Vous le connaissez ? Kate semblait surprise.

-C'est une vieille connaissance. » Kate l'observa. La jeune femme possédait de longs cheveux roux qui encadraient un visage aux traits fins. Quelques rides commençaient à apparaître au coin des yeux mais elle restait très séduisante. « Si elle veut l'attendre après tout… » Kate retourna à sa conversation.

CHAPITRE 7 : Rattrapé par le passé…

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs et Jack sonnaient à la porte d'un petit pavillon de banlieue.

« Ca à l'air vide …

-Ce n'est pas possible, tempêta Gibbs, je faisais surveiller la maison ! » Jack fit le tour . Son pied buta contre une trappe au sol, à l'arrière du pavillon. « Gibbs ?

-Quoi ? aboya ce dernier, le visage collé aux carreaux.

-Elle a dû filer par ici, puis elle a coupé par les jardins derrières. A cette heure-ci il n'y a pas grand monde qui surveille son jardin ! Mais ou est-elle ?

-Devinez ? » Le visage fermé, il saisit son portable. « DiNozzo ? Est-ce qu'une jeune femme rousse est passée ? …….Je me fout de savoir si elle était sexy. Ou est-elle ? ….. Dis-lui que j'arrive, de ne pas bouger et vous descendez rejoindre Ducky. Obéis DiNozzo ! »

Les deux hommes remontèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent en trombe.

« L'agent Gibbs ne va plus tarder, Madame.

-Merci. » Tony se tourna alors vers les autres agents. « Nous devons descendre voir Ducky.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ordre de Gibbs ! Tu l'aurai entendu tu n'aurai pas osé lui demander quoi que se soit ! Il avait l'air d'un bouledogue !

-Plus que d'habitude tu veux dire ? Bon allons-y. » Le petit groupe se leva et monta dans l'ascenseur. La rousse leva les yeux :

« -Ou allez-vous ?

-Nous devons descendre pour une autopsie.

-Je vous accompagne.

-Désolé, mais c'est impossible. » Les portes commencèrent à se refermer, mais la femme força le passage. « Je viens avec vous » Ses yeux lançaient des étincelles et ses traits se crispèrent. Elle tira alors un revolver de sa poche, et saisit Abby par le bras. Elle lui pointa l'arme sur la tempe, celle-ci poussa un petit cri. « On y va, et ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de me doubler ou je la tue. »

Quelques instant plus tard, ils pénétraient dans le laboratoire d'Abby. « Ce n'est pas une morgue, où sommes-nous ?

-Dans le laboratoire, c'est plus calme.

-D'accord. Prévenez votre légiste que vous ne viendrez pas.

-Mais… commença Tony

-Je le fais tout de suite, l'interrompit Kate. « Ducky, c'est Kate. Désolée pour l'autopsie mais nous ne pourrons pas être là. Gibbs nous a emmené avec lui. A bientôt » Elle raccrocha. Samantha sursauta en entendant le claquement du combiné. Elle était livide et ses mains tremblaient. Des souvenirs l'assaillaient, le souvenir de cette prise d'otages il y a quelques mois. Elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans une librairie, puis des coups de feux avaient été tirés. Une balle l'avait touché, dans la cuisse. A ce souvenir, Samantha sentit une intense brûlure dans la jambe et elle vacilla.

« Samantha ! Sam ! Qu'y a-t-il ? » Martin la retenait pour l'empêcher de tomber. Quelqu'un lui prit l'autre bras « Eh Sam ! Reste avec nous ! » Danny lui parlait pour qu'elle ne perde pas conscience. « Sam ! Parle nous ! » Elle entendait les voix inquiètes mais elle est était incapable de répondre. Une autre voix parvint à ses oreilles. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pas solide pour un flic !

-Vous voyez bien qu'elle est malade, laissez-là sortir.

-Non ! Mais elle ne fait pas partie du NCIS, eux non plus ». Dit-elle en désignant Danny et Martin.

« Ils sont du FBI ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec Gibbs. Laissez- les partir !

-trop tard. C'est ce qui s'appelle être là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Maintenant nous attendons Jethro ensemble.

-Que lui voulez-vous ?

-Lui parler, le voir…

-Fallait prendre rendez-vous, ironisa Abby.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, visiblement c'est important mais vous êtes une femme intelligente… Vous savez que tout cela ne vous mènera à rien, c'est signer votre arrêt de mort. Ce n'est pas ce que vous chercher n'est ce pas ? Kate tentait de raisonner la femme.

-Cela fait trente ans que je suis morte, maintenant c'est à lui de payer… Mais n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous tuerai pas avant qu'il n'arrive ! »

Gibbs courrait de toutes ses forces, s'énervait sur l'ascenseur avant de se ruer dans l'escalier de secours, Jack sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les bureaux, ceux-ci étaient vides à l'exception de Ducky.

« Ducky ! Où sont-ils ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Kate vient de m'appeler en me disant qu'ils ne viendraient pas à l'autopsie, que tu les avais emmené. Mais je n'ai pas d'autopsie !

-Elle nous a doublé. Ils doivent être dans le labo d'Abby. » Ils se dirigea vers un grand écran et pu voir la scène. Il frissonna et sauta sur ses pieds. « Vous devriez mettre ceci ! » Jack lui tendait un gilet pare-balle. Gibbs hésita, puis l'enfila finalement. « Vous deux restez là !

-Hors de question ! Mon équipe est en bas, elle aussi ! » Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. Finalement Gibbs tendit un gilet à Jack. « Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Ducky. Mais les deux agents savaient déjà disparu.

Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire. « Kate ? Abby ? Tony ?

-Nous sommes là, Jethro. Je t'attendais.

-Linda. » Gibbs sursauta en voyant le canon pointée sur sa laborantine. Il avait toujours adoré Abby, c'était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il aimait tellement sa joie de vivre, sa perspicacité. « Lâche la ! Laisse les repartir… » Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Kate, Tony et McGee ne bougeaient plus, ils attendaient, interloqués mais confiants. Jack regardait Samantha : encadrée par Danny et Martin, elle faisait des efforts énormes pour tenir le coup. Il faillit se précipiter mais se retint, son geste provoquerait une panique.

« Linda, reprit Gibbs d'une voix enrouée, lâche cette arme s'il te plaît…

-Tu vas payer, Jethro pour tout ce que tu nous a fait.

-D'accord. Mais eux n'y sont pour rien…Tu n'as pas le droit de les tuer. » Il craignait pour eux tous, il devait être à la hauteur, cette fois-ci. « C'était un accident. Personne n'est responsable, et les tuer ne le fera pas revenir.

-Peut-être, mais tu souffrira comme j'ai souffert. Tu verras ce que c'est de perdre ce que l'on aime le plus au monde !

-J'ai souffert moi aussi, Linda. Mais j'ai mal réagi, j'aurai du rester là pour t'aider et je me suis enfui. J'avais tellement honte. Je le regrette, pardonnes moi ! »

Les agents assistaient ahuris à la discussion. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait mais à demi-mot ils comprenaient. Ils comprenaient la fêlure entre cet homme et cette femme. Presque tous dans cette pièce avait un jour ressenti cette culpabilité, sans savoir comment la faire disparaître. Danny se souvenait de toutes ces années ou il avait porté le poids de la mort de ses parents, ce poids qu'il avait d'abord essayé de noyer dans l'alcool jusqu'au jour ou il avait changé de nom, pour démarrer une vie nouvelle. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi, tout comme la fuite n'avait pas suffit à Gibbs. Il fallait en parler, parler pour que la douleur s'estompe petit à petit. C'est ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette pièce : plus une prise d'otages mais une libération. Gibbs continuait de parler, de s'excuser…

« Donne moi cette arme, Linda, il n'aurait pas voulu que cela se finisse ainsi. Il aurait voulu être fier de nous. » Il tendit la main vers l'arme, Linda le lui remit et s'effondra en larmes sur sa poitrine. Jack se précipita vers Samantha pour l'aider à se relever, McGee serrait une Abby tremblante dans ses bras. Danny pris la main de Kate et tous les agents sortirent un par un du laboratoire. Derrière eux un homme et une femme se réconciliaient avec leur passé.

_« Nobody say it was easy Personne n'a dit que se serait facile_

_It's such a shame for us to part C'est un tel chagrin pour nous de se séparer _

_Nobody say it was easy Personne n'a dit que se serait facile_

_No one ever said it would be this hard Personne non plus nous a dit que ce serait si dur_

_Oh take me back to the start Oh, rammene moi au depart_

CHAPITRE 8 : Se faire pardoner…

**Beaucoup plus tard, **

**Bureau du NCIS **

Lorsque Gibbs remonta du laboratoire, il se sentait soulagé. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe mais il était libéré. Il retrouva ses agents, silencieux. Ceux-ci lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Gibbs se pencha vers Abby « Tu vas bien ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Et toi ? » osa demander Kate, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle était furieuse qu'il ai joué avec eux, et elle avait raison. Il leur devait des explications. Gibbs prit une inspiration, posa son front contre la vitre.

« Quand j'avais 18 ans, je sortais avec une fille Linda. C'était la plus jolie de toutes, elle irradiait de joie de vivre. Tout le monde disait que nous étions un couple parfait, nous étions toujours élus Reine et Roi de la promo… Un jour, je me suis rendue compte que Linda n'était pas la femme de ma vie. Rien de bien grave, nous avions 18 ans notre vie était devant nous. Mais le jour où j'allais lui annoncer que je partais, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Alors je suis resté. Nos parents ont voulu nous marier, pendant qu'elle faisait des projets d'avenir je déprimais. » Il y eu un grand silence. Tous savaient que le plus dur était à venir, il devait respecter ce silence. Puis Gibbs reprit :

« Un matin, nous allions préparer la cérémonie de mariage. Il avait gelé pendant la nuit et nous étions en retard. Je roulais vite, et la voiture est partie sur une plaque de verglas. Nous avons fini dans un arbre, je n'avais rien pu faire… Je m'en suis sorti indemne mais Linda… » Il ravala un sanglot. « Elle a perdu le bébé. Je suis resté auprès d'elle quelques semaines puis je suis entré dans les Marines. Pour la fuir… Je ne l'ai jamais revu, j'avais tellement honte. Lors de l'accident j'ai eu très peur pour elle, mais lorsque le médecin m'a dit qu'hormis la perte du bébé, elle allait bien j'étais soulagé. Elle est devenue dépressive mais moi j'étais soulagé que cet enfant ne naisse pas. Je ne l'ai même pas pleuré. Je n'arrivai plus à la regarde en face, alors je suis parti. Aujourd'hui elle a décidée de se venger. Et c'est à vous qu'elle s'en est prise, une fois encore je n'ai pas réagi comme il le fallait… J'aurai du vous en avertir, mais je pensai pouvoir régler cela, seul. Ou presque… Alors j'ai appelé Jack, afin d'avoir de l'aide. Ses agents devaient veiller sur vous pendant que nous nous occupions de Linda. J'ai monté toute cette histoire de disparition pour détourner votre attention… J'ai joué avec vous, je vous prie de m'excuser… »

Alors il osa se retourner, affronter leurs regards… « Oh Jethro, je suis désolé » soupira Ducky. « Ouai moi aussi patron ! Même si je préfère que ce soit toi que moi… » ajouta DiNozzo. « En tout cas je suis là. » McGee lui tendit un café, noir avec un sourire encourageant. Kate se leva à son tour « Pardon, de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, pardon ». Abby se jeta alors à son cou, et lui planta un baiser sur la joue « Courage, murmura-t-elle, courage, on en a vu d'autres »

Jack et son équipe s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux discrètement lorsque la voix de Gibbs les retint. « Jack ! J'ai oublié de vous dire… Merci !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide… » Jack sourit. « Je m'en souviendrai ! »

Un peu à l'écart, Danny faisait ses adieux à Kate. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche, il aurait aimé lui dire tellement de choses, qu'il aimait son humour, son sourire, ses yeux… A la place il bafouillait. « Chutt ! La jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Rien n'est fini. Le week-end est à nous… Et Washington n'est pas si loin de New-York » Il l'embrassa à son tour.

« Danny ! Tu viens ?

-Non ! A lundi… Je serai à l'heure, promis »

Jack, Martin et Samantha descendirent sur le parking. « Jack ! Attendez… » Abby courrait derrière eux. Elle lui tendit un rectangle de papier kraft. « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le tableau.

-Il ne va pas vous manquer ?

-Non. J'en ferai d'autres…Allez au revoir ! » Elle disparut, légère et vive, déjà remise de cette journée éprouvante.

**Locaux du FBI, 19h00**

« Ah vous revoilà ! Viviane les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Danny n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, il passe un week-end avec Kate. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Mais vous ? J'ai appris pour ce qui s'est passé…

-Tout va bien. Maria n'a pas appelé ?

-Elle a laissé les papiers du divorce sur ton bureau.

-Bien.

-Bon nous on va y aller. La journée a été longue…intervint Martin.

-Allez y, sourit Jack. Bonne soirée. » Il les regarda s'éloigner et monter dans un taxi.

« Alors, ça y est. Ils se sont décidé ?

-Oui.

-Et cela ne te gène pas ?

-Ils ont le droit d'être heureux. Comme nous tous…

-Eh bien ! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? En tout cas j'aime te voir comme ça. Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Jack déballer son paquet. Eh ! C'est pas mal du tout…

-C'est un cadeau !

-c'est gai, coloré et triste, un peu… Qu'est ce que cela représente ?

-c'est la vie, Viv,' C'est la vie ! » Leurs rires retentirent dans la nuit New-Yorkaise.

**FIN**

**Voilà, j'éspère que cette histoire vous a plu. J'ai choisi de réunir deux séries que j'apprécie mais qui sont radicalement différentes… C'était une sorte de challenge. Je ne sais pas si l'alchimie a fonctionné, mais j'ai hate d'entendre vos réactions. Une dernière petite chose je ne suis pas vraiment une « fan » de séries, j'ai peut-être fait des erreurs dans les sigles, où le fonctionnement du NCIS. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire, prenez en autant à la lire ! **

**J'allais oublier… les paroles sont celles de la magnifique chanson de Coldplay « The Scientist », n'hésitez pas à la mettre en musique de fond ! **


End file.
